


Three's A Strange Way To Be Delivered

by will_o_whisper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_whisper/pseuds/will_o_whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie Perkins ponders on her relationship with Piper Wright and gets laid on a cold night in Diamond City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Strange Way To Be Delivered

Piper knocked. She didn’t need to; she had her own key to the Valentine Detective Agency. Ellie gave it to her three months into their whatever-it-was on her solemn word that she would kill Piper herself if she found out she’d used it for anything untoward. Piper immediately grinned and said she’d likely never use it all then, unless burying herself in Ellie’s muff was purely wholesome. Ellie swatted her for that, before pushing her back on the bed and tugging up her own skirt.

Piper had a good wholesome look at Ellie’s muff that night. After that she always knocked.

A gust of icy Commonwealth winter air blew in with the open door, bringing with it a mess of tangled dark hair poking out between a bulky red coat and a black news cap. Piper fussed with her coat as she scooted past Ellie in the cramped entrance hall. She dumped it, along with her hat and scarf, on top of a battered old box of files on a battered old file cabinet.

“It’s freezing out there, Gumshoe!” Piper exclaimed, rubbing her hands together before shaking out her hair. “I was little worried you wouldn’t be here. Would’ve froze my nose off for nothing. Not that I’m sorry to see you, but why, uh. Why are you here? You know, instead of – how d’ya say it – walking the beat with old Nick? I thought you were doing that now?”

“Not tonight. Somebody needs to keep an eye on things here, and, well. Until Nick gets some more help that somebody’s me.” Ellie watched Piper shuffle through the files on Nick’s desk. “And I could ask you the same question. Why come all the way out here if not for the pleasure of my company?”

Piper flushed a bit at that, reached up to adjust her cap before remembering she’d taken it off. “Hey you’re always a pleasure, Gumshoe. But you’re right. I was hoping to get another look at that Driscoll case file. Think I might have lead.”

“That you want to pursue without Nick.”

Piper’s flush deepened. It wasn’t a terribly pretty look, her face mottled red, but Ellie was fond of it. It was the same look she got while ranting about the mayor’s office stonewalling her again; the look she got when Ellie pressed her into her creaky office chair, one hand on her mouth and the other on her crotch. It was, Ellie thought, a very Piper look.

Ellie tapped Piper on the nose, startling her out of her babble of excuses. “I’ve filed it already.”

“Oh.”

“And.” Ellie pressed forth despite Piper’s crestfallen pout – another familiar look. “I’m not it going to get it for you. Not unless you promise you won’t go chasing leads without Nick.”

“It’s not like I planned on running off by myself,” Piper muttered.

She sounded a bit offended. Ellie didn’t care. Perhaps she couldn’t stop Nick throwing himself into the fire alone, but she could slow Piper’s reckless pursuit of the next big story. Ellie wouldn’t call Piper her girlfriend. ‘Lover’ sounded too anachronistic and serious. But they were something, and Ellie cared about her. And she had quite enough of people she cared about flinging themselves thoughtlessly into danger.

A sharp expression crept into Piper’s eyes. This one Ellie rarely saw. It was the expression Piper got shaking down corrupt guards and tight lipped shop keeps. The one she pinned Ellie with when she wanted something.

“Listen, Gumshoe. You know how sensitive these things are.”

“I do. Better than you, I’d say.” Ellie perched on the edge of Nick’s desk, which Piper was slowly boxing her against. An intimidation tactic Piper had to know she wouldn’t fall for. “I said no.”

“Who even knows when Nickie’s getting back, huh? My lead could be long gone by then!” Piper placed her hands on the desk, one on either side of Ellie’s hips. She didn’t lean in, invading Ellie’s space but giving her the space to push her away.

Ellie didn’t push her away. She hefted herself up to sit properly on the desk. “It’ll wait a little longer,” she said.

“I’m a big girl, you know. Very capable.”

Ellie put a hand on Piper’s shoulder, tugged at the strands of hair that brushed against it. Piper’s pupils dilated, her dark eyes all the darker, and her sharp expression faltered a bit.

“Convince me,” Ellie said and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

Piper let go of the desk and took hold of Ellie’s thighs, gently pulling them apart so she could step deeper into the kiss. Ellie thumbed at the buttons of Piper’s shirt, popping open the first three before Piper bit her lower lip and pulled away. She caught Ellie’s hand and pressed it briefly against the warm exposed skin of her breast. Then Piper brought Ellie’s hand to her lips, kissed the tips of her fingers, and let it drop.

“You want to do this here?” Piper ran her thumbs up and down the insides of Ellie’s thighs. Even through her skirt the touch made Ellie quiver.

“Here is fine. Great.”

A brilliant grin lit up Piper’s face. She kissed Ellie again, slow and deep, before pulling up Nick’s chair and plopping down in it. She scooted as close to the edge of the desk as she could, kissed Ellie’s knee, and slid a hand under her skirt.

They’d done this twice before. The position was a little uncomfortable, the desk a little too small, but Piper enjoyed it. Ellie leaned back on her elbows as Piper pressed her fingers against the crotch of her panties.

Whatever they were Ellie couldn’t deny the warmth that bloomed her abdomen when Piper buried her nose in her pubic hair and sighed ‘love how you smell, Gumshoe.’ She couldn’t stop the shiver up her spine when she felt Piper’s hot wet breath against her labia or her hot wet tongue on her clit. Piper wasn’t the first woman to slide her fingers into Ellie, make her shiver and clench around her, but she was the first to be different. Ellie couldn’t say how, so instead she let her head roll over the edge of the desk and screamed into her fist.

That night Piper brought Ellie off three times: twice with her mouth – hidden under Ellie’s skirt with her legs slung over her shoulders – the third with her fingers – one hand working under Ellie’s skirt, the other holding Ellie’s head, rubbing herself on Ellie’s leg while gasping and whispering encouragements in Ellie’s ear.

“One more time for me. Come on, Gumshoe. One more time.”

And one more time Ellie did.

\--

“Hey, I had a thought. Why don’t you come with me?”

Startled, Ellie looked up from her filing. Piper sat at Nick’s freshly tidied desk, the Driscoll file in front of her. She hadn’t asked for it again; Ellie knew she wouldn’t, at least not that night, but she got it out for her anyway. Because Piper was right: she wasn’t a little girl, and she was capable. She also had to be joking.

“I can’t exactly leave the office unattended, Piper.”

“It wouldn’t take long. The guy I want to talk to’s here in the city. And hey,” a shy smile tugged at Piper’s lips. “You deserve a chance to get out of this dusty old office. Beat your feet and all that. I don’t lose my lead, you get a little walk, we both get someone watching our backs. Seems like a win-win to me.”

“Let me think about it a bit. I have a lot to do here.” Ellie turned back to her filing. A flush of her own bloomed on her cheeks. The truth was, whatever this was, it sounded like a win-win to her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day, have some lesbians defiling the sanctity of a Valentine's desk.


End file.
